


Little Wives Club

by OhStarsandGarters



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types, alternate characters
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, War, club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhStarsandGarters/pseuds/OhStarsandGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The significant others of famous X-Men gather together once a week to discuss their feelings and share stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Very First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, btw.

"Moira, thank you for coming."

White walls were decoratively adorned with mahogany.  Three chairs were evenly placed around a desk that, until a few minutes ago, served as a magazine rack.  It smelled like bleach and various other cleaners - proof Erica had organized this.  The directions to get here were very specific - especially since it was deep in the basement.

Their men were gone - off on some mission or other - and Moira should be upstairs with the students.

"What is this?"

"Well," Erica said, wringing her hands nervously, "It might just be you and me, I guess."  Erica was a sarcastic, not easily understood, young woman.  While her power enabled her to understand others' emotions, Erica had a difficult time understanding her own.  Her obsessive cleaning habits offset her often unkempt appearance (today was an unkempt day: makerpless with her short, brown hair ruffled and the skin of her short legs peeking through ripped denim jeans).  It made her the perfect mate for the Wolverine: his often erratic personality needed balanced by someone steadfast, yet, with his penchant for sarcasm.

Moira stepped forward and took Erica's hand, "What is it?"

"I thought it would be good to get some of us together and, um, share stories."

Moira nodded, beginning to understand, "You want to know if you are alone in what you feel."

"Do you ever feel like," Erica paused, searching for words.  She sighed and motioned to the chairs, pulling one out and sitting in it.  She leaned forward as Moira followed suit, "Do you ever feel like Charles needs your help, but, that you cannot help him for fear of...."

The weight of what was unsaid burdened the both of them.

Moira understood completely, her power was helping others - despite her invisibility and concussion waves - and that, to her, was all she needed.  There were times, she thought, that her powers would and  _could_ have been of use... she just did not.  Erica had more cause to be upset than she: Logan, often, requiring assistance, yet, not seeking his loved one for the help he desperately needed.

A soft smile spread across Moira's face...

"Let me tell you how Charles and I met."

* * *

 

 


	2. Moira and Charles Part 1

"It is my theory," Charles muttered to to his sister, Raven, "That potentially anyone could be a mutant."

Charles' blue eyes slid back and forth and he glanced around the room. It smelled of alcohol and sweaty, human bodies. However, despite the hum of indistinct conversations and a sappy love song in the background, it was fairly quiet.

Boldly, Moira MacTaggert approached the table and sat down next to Raven.  She smiled in a disarming way, "Are you Charles Xavier?"

Raven and Charles were taken aback by this gesture, but this lady's smile was enough to calm Charles.  He observed she was a very attractive woman and he stammered, "H-h-how may I be of assistance?"

Somehow, something deep inside Moira knew that all this man wanted was someone to understand and someone to understand him.

"I need to know if the mutants you talked about in your thesis could already exist?"

* * *

 

The conversation between Moira and Charles had been somewhat brief, but both came away from it with a basic understanding of the other.

Charles was always in a desperate search for others like himself, while finding those he could use his mutation to help.  Charles had so much empathy, he did not know what to do with all of it.

Moira wished for nothing more than to use her abilities and talents to help others - she had so much kindness and compassion for someone in a job such as hers.

Perhaps, that is where the attraction Charles felt toward her came from.  It was a conversation that, one day, they would have only twice.  The first was the day before he proposed and the last was the day he lost his ability to walk.

Every mutant knows of the day Charles Xavier and Mystique convinced the FBI and CIA that mutants were,in fact, real.  They know about how the X-Men were founded - Charles Xavier convinced the CIA to form a special band of G-Men composed of mutants specializing in stopping mutants with vile intensions.  They know about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

What most mutants do not know is how Moira MacTaggert, special agent in the CIA, used her abilities to get these programs going.

The notion of never being recognized for her talents and abilities gave Moira some grief.  However, that grief was only brought to the surface when men such as her commander informed her that, because she was a woman, she could not do as good of a job as a man.  In point of fact, Agent Peggy Carter was Moira's hero.  A silent warrior that never gave up despite the stack of cards against her.

The Commander was not pleased when Moira introduced Charles and Raven to the Board.  He was tired of a _woman_ \- _**this** woman_ \- being in the CIA, thinking she could be just as good as the men that surrounded her.

"MacTaggert, I do not want you nor your scientist in this room," the Commander's eyes narrowed as he sized Charles up.  "I do want to be having this conversation, so make the best of this chance and know that if you mess it up, I am putting you back behind a desk."

* * *

"Wait! When did you find out you had powers?"

"Erica!" Moira laughed, "Patience is a virtue."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that has always bothered me about "XMen: First Class." I am not exactly sure, but I think it may have something to do with how fast Charles' and Erik's friendship evolved. I get Charles was desperate for a friend and Erik desperate for someone to understand him, but how does that make such a deep friendship that lasts through so many battles, arguments, disagreements?  
> So, let's give it some time!  
> A few months?  
> Suuuuure :P


End file.
